


The Christmas Sweater

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David is introduced to one of Patrick's family's Christmas traditions and he doesn't like it.





	The Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way too early for Christmas stories, but here we are.

“No, no, no, no, no.” David squeezes his eyes shut so that he won’t have to look at Patrick as his hands fly through the air, rings flashing. 

Patrick is trying not to laugh at his fiance’s reaction. “C’mon David, my Aunt Linda made it. Look, she made one for you too, it means you’re part of the family.”

David makes a noise that Patrick has never heard before, a cross between a shout and a whimper and takes two long strides to lock himself in the bathroom. With the door closed, Patrick can see his reflection in the full-length mirror on the door. 

The sweater is, unquestionably, awful. Striped would be the most generous description, rows of green and red Christmas trees, snowmen and Santa heads march their way across his chest, each one masterfully knitted by his Aunt Linda. He looks over to the couch, where a second sweater sits. This one, amazingly, features black and white snowflakes, over which Santa and his reindeer are flying in full colour. A sparkly red pompom has been attached for Rudolph’s nose.

“You might have to choose.” David’s disembodied voice comes from the bathroom.

“Choose what? And can you open the door?” He’s trying not to laugh, but he knows David can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Choose if you want me to be part of the family or if you want me to wear that sweater, because I don’t think I can do both.”

Patrick stifles another laugh. “Open the door, David.”

“Are you still wearing the sweater?” David’s voice is muffled as though his fingers are pressed to his lips.

“If I say no, will you come out?” There’s a long pause.

“Maybe if you could cover them up?”

Patrick bites his lips together and pulls off his sweater, shoving both of the sweaters into an empty Rose Apothecary tote bag.

“It’s safe to come out now.” The door cracks open and David eyes him cautiously through the tiny gap. 

“You know I’m never wearing that...that thing? Right?”

“Oh, I know.” He’d told his mom that David would never wear an ugly Christmas sweater but she’d just said that Aunt Linda insisted.

“Does your family hate me? Not your parents, but the rest of them?” David’s voice wavers between outrage over the sweater and insecurity about Patrick’s family.

“Of course not. It’s a tradition, like opening a present on Christmas Eve or decorating cookies.” Patrick steps forward so that he can put his arms around David’s waist. 

“Does your family do those things too?” David’s eyes light up at the mention of gifts and Christmas treats.

“Yeah, we do.” 

David chews on the inside of his cheek, his lips twisted. “So if I wear the sweater does that mean I get presents and cookies?”


End file.
